The Stray Princess
by Mim's mischeif
Summary: A stay cat can be tamed and become happy once again but what about a princess? Kyoyua's cousin has a strange and confusing past but can the host club with a little help mend her shattered heart. Well you'll have to read to find out. kyoyua, hikaruxoc
1. Chapter 1

**The Stray Princess**

**Mim: **Hi again I'm back. So I know this has taken awhile but I wanted it to be good. Also I have been exceedingly busy, my friends for some weird reason like to leave their houses O.O but still here it is. The first chapter of the stray princess. I'm not overly obsessed with Kyoya but he fitted this idea best. Anyway enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host club or any of its characters or songs mentioned. I do not make a profit from this and it is purely fan based and just for fun so I can improve my work. Any similarities are purely coincidental and I do not wish to offend anyone and if I do I am very sorry. So please don't sue me J

**Rumi's P.O.V**

Rain clung to the car like a wet t-shirt as we drove. Droplet hung suspended in the headlights before disappearing a fleeting moment that was easy to miss. The smell of leather filled my nose while I watched the world blur past my windows, too fast for everyone else. Typical. My music had stopped playing hours ago but I knew that my head phones were the only thing stopping the taxi driver from talking to me. I could have been collected in one of my uncle's fancy, new cars but I wanted to avoid seeing him at all costs. I shrank down into the soft wool of my jumper as if it could somehow protect me or take me away from what was coming next. As if to pull me back to reality the car slammed to a holt knocking my headphones out and pulling me forward. "Sorry for the hard landing but we're here now." The taxi driver leaned back to smile at me. He was about 42 and obviously a Dad himself which explain why once I had got my bags out and went to pay him he simply smile and told me it was free of charge. God I must have looked a mess. Part of me wanted to climb back in and go far away but I knew it wouldn't work I mean where could I go?

Walking though the door into the room I was hit by a wave of fear, I froze like a rabbit in headlight as, one of Kyoya's bodyguards came to take my cases off me. I allowed him too with a small smile which he replied with a kind bow and sympathetic look. I guess he could see the fear radiating off me. I suddenly felt 10 times smaller as I stood shaking more from terror than the cold. Kyoya strode though the door at a leisurely pace before stopping to speak to me "Rumi, it's so good to see you again. I hope your journey was ok though I do wish you had taken our jet or at least one of our cars." I was smiling but I could tell I had thrown him as had my appearance. My long black waves had been pulled into a messy braid and I was wearing one of my Dad's old jumpers as a dress over a pair of leggings. I was bedraggled and frighten, I guess I looked a bit like a fairy that had been left in a jar then suddenly let out, frail, shocked and tiny. "Thank you Kyoya-sama, I had a pleasant journey though I am quite tired now. Would I be able to please go get a bath and perhaps go to bed as it's so late?" he was shocked when he heard the politeness and formality of how I addressed him and let me go with few words, the kind bodyguard showing me the way. He left me when we got to my suite commenting that if I needed anything he would be happy to help. I sat at the edge of my large king-sized bed with my head in my hands. What was I doing?

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

I had been worrying most of the afternoon about Rumi's arrival. First off she hadn't let me arrange anything and had done it secretly enough that I didn't even know which airport she would arrive off. Secondly I was worried about her. I knew she hated this place and that she must be traumatised by what had happened. Maybe that's why when she walked in I was so polite or maybe it was just the fact she looked like she was about to break into. She was wearing a jumper I had often she her farther were but it was so big on her it hung down like a dress. Her eyes were wide with a look that was all too familiar; it was always the same when she was here. She had the frame and height of a scaled up china doll, slim and petit not to mention the almost perfectly white skin. Her body shook slightly as she stood in front of me. But none of this shocked me as much as her speech. So polite and formal as she regarded me, not Kyoya Onii-chan as I was before but Kyoya-sama a name that only a stranger would use but I guess that was what we were, it had been a long time. I heard water starting to run and I realised I had been standing in the same spot for a good ten minutes. I spent the rest of the evening arranging for school the next day, about bodyguards and the like. But as the evening carried on I couldn't stop my thoughts drifting down the hall to the stranger I no longer knew.

**Rumi's P.O.V**

As I lay in bed that night I stared at the canopy above my head. How did I think I could do this? What is it I'm doing? Questions flooded my brain and spilled though my eyes. I wiped them away and played my music softly through my speakers drifting blissfully into darkness, for once nightmares and dreamless states were better than lying awake. As I slowly left behind reality I felt my body loosen and my tears fall as my eyelids did.

**Rumi's P.O.V**

Waking up I felt lost and confused till I realised that I would soon have to get used to this room. As I slid out of bed my black waves fell past my eyes momentarily blocking my vision. My feet sank into the soft carpet as I padded into my bathroom. The hot water was welcoming by my skin as it untangled each knot of fear even if it was just for mere moments as I went through my morning routine. Shower brush and blow dry hair before sweeping it into a soft braid. Clean and cleanse my face before moisturizing but no makeup. Then finally leaving my soft fuzzy dressing grown and pulling on clothes. I do my teeth my teeth carefully before I break out of my routine and once again remember that today I would have to go to school and possibly face my Uncle. The latter thought terrified me the most. But still I held my head up and left my new sanctuary towards the rest of the house. As I walked slowly into the living room I found Kyoya eating his breakfast. "Good Morning Rumi. How did you sleep?" I noticed there was still polite tension between us. "Very well thank you and I hope you did too. Are you ready to leave?" I asked when I saw he had finished his meal. "I did thank you and yes but do you not want to change first?" I smiled at him sweetly when I realised he was expecting me to were the yellow dress that was uniform for the school but instead I had come out wearing leggings, pumps and another too large jumper. "No thank you." I replied with a small laugh in my voice and was rewarded with an honestly happy smile, maybe we could get back on track I thought as we walked out the door.

As I sunk into the soft leather of the car I wondered what I was due in for today. School had never really been a very good place for me, not because it was bad, just because I had no interest or patience for it. I got bored to easily. But this time it was different I was actually scared I hadn't been around so many people for a long time and I didn't want to be reminded of the last. As I stepped out the car Kyoya offered me his hand and I felt like a princess stepping out but I think the reactions of the other students may have helped that. The girls clustered together gossiping and guys 'snuck' looks at me so blatantly I felt I was standing on a pedestal in a museum. It got worse once Kyoya left me at my class. Everyone stared at me as I fidgeted in my seat. I felt like the room was closing in on me so tight I couldn't breathe. Thinking back it must have been a mini panic attack but at that moment all I could do was get out of there. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room everyone watching, pushing past a blur of orange hair till I came to an empty room. I pushed open the door and realised where I was. It was a ballet studio with mirrors along three of the wall and windows along the other. Natural light flooded the small room, perfect for someone to practise alone in. I placed my bag in the corner and pulled out my music and portable speakers, it had been such a long time since I had had a chance to dance and at that moment it felt so necessary. I pulled of my jumper and pumps so I was standing in my leggings, a small floaty white shift and bare feet. I pressed play and 'Moonlight Sinatra' vibrated softly through the speakers. I started to dance slowly first like I did when I had originally learnt but soon I was at my old pace again in perfect time, not a missed step and fully content. I closed my eyes as I danced and this little room changed into my old studio, one of my dearest friends was sat at the piano playing for me as I practised and I was fantasying about a much grander stage with her playing still at my side, but at that moment I just longed to be back there. I danced till the song ended then continued to dance to my old playlist as the minutes ticked by and I drifted into my old world.

A soft clapping filled the room as I finished another dance and as I turned to see who it was I was confronted by a fairly annoyed yet happy Kyoya. Oops. "You know I've been searching the school for you since you ran off. That was two hours ago Rumi." His voice showed clear worry and agitation. "But I'm glad you got to dance," his face softened at my confused expression "you looked more relaxed then you have for a long while." He explained and I could help but feel guilty. "I'm sorry Onii-chan but I can't go back it's too much." A tear slid down my cheek as I spoke. He walked up to me and warmly embraced me. "It's ok Rumi. I understand but will you just come with me to my club for an hour so I can sort something out? There will only be five other people there and they are very good friends." I nodded shying before slipping on my jumper and getting my stuff. "Ok Onii-chan" I answered in a small voice before following him through the school. Who knew what what would happen next.

**Mim:** Thank you for reading the first chapter Please comment and tell me what you think. Critisim is welcome but flamers aren't ok? Any way see you soon x


	2. Chapter 2

**The Stray Princess**

**Mim: **Hey everyone I know I've left it a while but everything's been a bit like woah at the moment but MIM IS BACK :D SO TAKE THAT :P sorry had to be done after all I am. So this is the second chapter of my story and I really want to send a load of thanks and love to all those who have reviewed for me as you have really been making my days a lot brighter. So please enjoy and this is dedicated to all of you much love xx

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host club or any of its characters or songs mentioned. I do not make a profit from this and it is purely fan based and just for fun so I can improve my work. Any similarities are purely coincidental and I do not wish to offend anyone and if I do I am very sorry. So please don't sue me J

Rumi's POV

It was strange walking down the empty halls with Kyoyua, I felt like I was 5 again his big soft palm covering my own small hand. He looked down and smiled reassuringly but I couldn't meet his eye. What was I doing? How could I have broken so easily? I'm a monster. I don't deserve this. I was about to pull away when my other hand was suddenly grasped by another. "Welcome Princess to our humble abode." A boy with waves of blonde and shining violet eyes was about to kiss my hand when I snatched it back. "Who do you think you are? Get the hell away from me!" I scream in English. I was shaking with rage at myself more than anyone else. "Rumi that's just Tamaki do you remember?" Kyoyua looked into my eyes and suddenly it flooded back.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hello Princess I am your humble servant for the duration of your stay. Tamaki Souh." I'm laughing lightly as he presents a bouquet of roses and complements my performance. I had come to Japan for a recital and he was one of Kyoyua's friends.

*END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oh my god... I'm so..." I clutched my face and went to run from the room when the flash of orange from earlier stopped me. "And where do you think you're going?" I was confronted by a pair of drop dead gorgeous twins with a shock of orange hair. "Please move." My head was ducked low and I hoped they could see the tears that were slowly dropping to the floor. A monster didn't deserve company. A long finger pulled up my chin while another ran my hair back. "Now now why would we do that? You haven't even told us your name." The finger stroked up my cheek before wiping away my tear. "Hikaru, Karou remove your heads this second." Anger filled Kyoyua voice as he watched the twin hold me. They suddenly realised me and I ran lightly over to Kyoyua placing a hand on his arm. "Kyoyua calm down I'm gonna go practise now." I looked up at him again and when I saw his anger I almost laughed "Calm down I'm more dangerous than they are" I laughed and pecked him on the cheek before leaving to go back to the room. I knew no one had understood me because I had spoken quietly in English. As I left I heard him laugh and everyone else freeze in shock.

Kyoyua's POV

I had to laugh at that statement because as true as it was it still sounded ridiculous but as she left my anger boiled up again. "That was Rumi-chan? But she was so different?" I nodded to Tamaki responding his statement before striding towards the twins. Confusion and feared coloured their faces. "That was Rumi Ootohri my cousin." Their faces dropped "You are to treat her with the utmost respect and gentleness from now on or I cannot guarantee your safety." I smirked with the last line as I knew it was more likely she would be the one harming them. "Kyoyua what happened?" Tamaki didn't need to clarify I knew what he meant. What had happened to Rumi? "Kyo where has Ru-chan gone?" I looked done at the small 18 year old. I knew she had gone to practise and would be fine but I was still worried. An idea began to form in my mind and was soon put into action. "Hunni, Mori? May we speak please? I need a favour." This should work.

"I am worried about Rumi. She wishes to spend her time in the practise room for now. Alone, so I would like to ask if you may look out of her and her safety." Hunni's eyes widened even Mori looked surprised. "Why, why? What's wrong with Ru-chan?" I let out a sigh they should know. It may prove useful for the future. Though I worry about some consequences I must plan this carefully. "Well this is to be kept completely private but..." as I explained their eyes grew wide Hunni's filled with tears. As they left my phone rang. "You and your cousin are to return home promptly and change of dinner. Clothes will be prepared. Do not fail me." My father's voice was cold and distant as usual I was used it but when he mentioned Rumi fear shook me. What could he want with her? I knew she was terrified of her and this could throw her over the brink she teetered at. Damn. I hate that man. This night will be the toughest yet.

Rumi's POV

I slowly stretched out each muscle. What was wrong me? It was just Tamaki he had always been like that, what had happened to the time when it would just make me laugh? Possibly endearing? What had I become? A monster. That was always the answer. I could no longer be considered human. No human would do that. _Monster. Monster. Monster. No humanity left. _The voice filled my head. It always did at times like this I was used to it. I stretched out into the splits laying my head to my knee. "Wow you're really good." A sweet voice filled the room and I shot up like a bottle rocket. I looked to the door where a small boy stood shadowed by a tall, calm guy. They smiled kindly at me and I suddenly remembered they were some of the host club members. "Oh hi sempais you surprised me." I laughed lightly as I spoke trying to shake off my most recent thoughts. I walked over to them once again in my practise outfit but I had swept my hair up into a soft, messy ponytail that curled over my shoulder. The taller whose name I think was Mori smiled kindly and silently. "Ru-chan? Can you teach me?" the small boy, Hunni I think, was tugging on my shift. "Ok." I answered smiling. We spent the next few hours practising the three of us together. I felt myself growing closer to the cousins whose relationship reminded me much of the one me and Kyoyua had. Past tense. I'm still unsure of how we are now after how we've changed. _Mon..._SHUT UP! Not now...please. Just not now. I can't handle it. Not now. "Ru-chan?" Hunni brought me out my trance with a worried voice. He was sat his legs almost perfectly horizontal he had picked up most of the basics in half the time of most people. It was amazing but he had two big flaws for a dancer, one no patience and secondly he loved to talk way too much. But he was amazingly kind and sweet like a big bundle of joy. Mori though on the other hand was perfect he had the grace, strength and the determination but he didn't have the love for it something so necessary. as we left Kyoyua came to meet us worry etched into his face. "Rumi we need to go...my father wants us for a dinner." My mouth dropped. What could that man want? Why?

Kyoyua's POV

The shock on her face broke my heart it was a mix of fear, confusion and horror. I felt so sorry for her I knew that bastard haunted her. What was he up to?

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Rumi's POV

As I walked down the glass stair case my heels clicked lightly. A white silk dress fell down my body like a waterfall. My black curls met the waist line of my dress in strong contrast. My makeup was refined and sophisticated. I looked exactly how I was told from the angle I held my chin to the speed I walked at. I couldn't anger him tonight. Not now. Not ever. I hope. As I reached the bottom I noted Kyoyua waiting. I slipped my hand into his, bracelets tinkling like bells. He smiled gently but I couldn't return it I was to filled with terror. I could barely breathe and the tight dress wasn't helping. Kyoyua looked perfect though he was in a simple, slim cut, black tux that shoed of his body while his crisp, white shirt created the timeless look. The third son. Why Kyoyua? I mean he is so much smarter, sensible, organised and generally better than the other two bastards but they do take after their father more. If he has any sense he should see all this but then again I've never been sure he had any. As we approached the double doors I could hear music and voices from inside. I pushed open the door well what could go wrong ?

**Mim:** What could happen ? so about the awful cliffhanger but the next chapter will be better :D so Thank you for reeadig and thank you again to my wonderful reviewers. But please do review again. Much love xx


	3. Chapter 3

**The Stray Princess**

**Mim: **Hi... I know I'm an awful writer for leaving it this long but unfortunately my Grandfather has had to be repetitively admitted into hospital and though he's on the mend it's still a very shaky time. This has also coincided with a large portion of my exams. But this story just wouldn't leave me so here I am my coursework waiting for me, finally ready to spill some secrets. I do want you this chapter is very un-fluffy and it may shock a lot of you. So I welcome you back to the nightmare life of Rumi Oohtori. Much love xx

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host club or any of its characters or songs mentioned. I do not make a profit from this and it is purely fan based and just for fun so I can improve my work. Any similarities are purely coincidental and I do not wish to offend anyone and if I do I am very sorry. So please don't sue me J

Rumi's P.O.V

Walk. Breathe. Turn.

Walk. Breathe. Turn.

Walk. Breathe. Turn.

Don't look back. Carry on. Keep changing. Melt away. Become invisible. Leave for good. For their sake. _Little monster run away. Some place new to destroy. Run, run, run away. My precious little monster..._ I didn't fight back. I carried on my pace till finally I was invisible. A clone in a crowd. Nothing. Not ever again. Alone, heartless and making the right choice. Always think of others. Never repeat the same mistakes. Why could I never listen? _Simple my reckless little monster... your just un-tameable... a cruel stray with no home... a wild thing... oh precious little monster you broke for the cage and chains you can never go back... little monster... _the voice crooned to me in a soft, cold voice a sad imitation of care. Shivers covered my skin; I pulled my jumper closer desperate for the warmth I had been deprived of for so long. I didn't deserve it though. They had been wrong. All of them. I Rumi Rebecca Lily Oohtori was a monster who dissevered no kindness, no love, no warmth. _Yes... little monster you have no hope... only a life with a soul deserves those rights... not an empty monster... run, run, run away my precious little monster..._

I did as I was told I ran and jumped on the bus up the road. The driver frowned at my appearance yet still took my money. I was still wearing my white dress though I had crudely torn it so it fell frayed above my knees. I clasped my once white heels in my hand, bare footed with mud covered ankles I wandered down the cramped isle. It was late. The bus was almost empty. A young girl sat with a small baby, both seemed weary and pale. She glared at me as if she expected me to comment but as she took in my empty face of pain and torn dress she softened. I didn't deserve that. I kept walking. I slid on to a hard seat two rows behind a large man; his skin was smooth dark velvet. A hat drooped on his head as he slept. I took in the scars that ran down the side of his neck. This was a bus of sadness. I felt my head slap against the icy glass as my neck gave up. Somewhere far off I heard a baby stirring as I drifted off into the world I dreaded.

*FLASH BACK/ NIGHTMARE*

_A hot summer day two girls walk happily past a field gate. The field holds 6 teenage boys and 4 teenage girls. The game's holding pen. The two girls ignore it laughing about the latest mischief and gossip. They are as close as sisters. They love each other. One girl has short light hair and shining eyes. The other long black waves and eyes so soft they seemed to radiate their own warmth. One of the boys saunters up to the gate. He calls to them they pause only briefly to listen._

"_Hey beautifuls we really need to extra players mind helping us out here?" he speaks politely but with a slight cheeky edge. The soft eyed girl grins back but before she can reply a voice cuts in. "Sorry mate you're wasting your time, they're good girls. You know proper little Daddy's girls." Fury filled her face as she turns to face the voice. A teenage boy stares back a smirk evident on his face. Messy blond hair covers his head styled to unruliness, eyes shining with mischief. Trouble with a capital'T' and she knew it but she still rose to the bait. "We'll join in, what you playin'?" she spoke confidently sending a steel glare at the boy. Yet he didn't seem surprised. "Wait... Ru I don't think this is a good idea. We don't know them and we know he's not a good guy. My Dad said we can't go near him." Her friends muttered quietly under her breathe, careful not to be heard. But it was too late the idea had been taken and a challenge made. "Don't worry and if we're caught I'll take the rap. It'll just be a bit of fun before we go get ready for dinner." She cast a glance at her friends face and sighed "Do you really not want to?" they were silent for a second before her friend shook her head and half-heartedly replied "Nahh your right. It'll be a laugh." She smiled at her friend before they set of into the field joining the group. _

_The boy started to speak "Right the games simple most of the guys have played before so you're in safe hands." A cheeky wink followed the statement "so the rules are simple, each girl is chased through the forest by a boy and if caught will be 'punished'. You have a five minute head start." It would always be unknown whether the dark haired girl was the only one who shook off the feeling of malice at the word punishment. Yet if they did they continued on regardless while being paired off. She watched girls giggle as boys slid up to them trying to be cool. 'Failing' thought Ru with a smirk. She stretched out her back taking in the nervous shudder in her friend's hands as she waited for her turn. "Em..." she started thinking maybe it would be best to leave after all but she was to late the game had started and Em was running. "Hey Love you better go if you want a head start" the leader jeered at her. She started to run her feet pounding on the soft ground. Deeper and deeper into the darkness of the trees. She looked over her shoulder once as she left capturing the sight of the boys in a huge ring the trouble makers twisted in hidden disgust. It was a look only she would have caught from knowing him. Suddenly the game felt less innocent and her feet moved faster._

_She rushed through the darkness her senses on full alert. Silence. What was happening? Where was everyone else? Where was Em? Thoughts filled her head as she tore through the forest. She jumped at the scrape of branches on her bare arms. Shivered at the breeze at her neck. And froze at the blood curdling scream that filled her every sense as it echoed through the forest. She whipped her head round searching for the source but when her black hair hit her face she realised. The killing games had begun. _

_Screams continued to fill her senses causing her toes to curl as she ran ever faster searching for her friend and the way out. When she entered a small clearing she clamped her hand over her mouth to avoid screaming. The smell of blood and torn flesh hit her causing her to stumble and gag. The body was slashed and naked every part of the skin was covered in injuries clumps of hair and blood strewn about. The girl forced herself over to the body her feet unwilling to follow. Her eyes unwilling to see the truth. She carefully used her shaking fingers to move the dead girl's hair. A hideous beautiful face. Deep gouges ran down the length of her face while bruises littered her cheek. Her glass like eyes started at the girl tears still welled underneath. Crystalline blue. Emily. The girl searched frantically for a pulse and tears started to furiously flow down her face. "NO. Emily please. Please Em. You said it. You said it would always be us. Us against the rest. You can't leave me!" she started to scream her wails becoming unidentifiable. Tears fell onto the dead girls face._

"_Shut up!" a strong hand clamped over her mouth as the voice filled her ears. She froze. The hand slowly lifted and the girl fell backwards facing the voice still protecting the body of her friend. "You.. it was you?" her voice shook as violently as her hands. "No" the voice was appalled "Rumi it wasn't me. I didn't know if I had. Oh God please Rumi. Please it wasn't me. When I realised what was happening I ran after the girls trying to help them out! I was... I was too late each time. The boys have realised I'm a traitor they're after me too. They're after us! Rumi we have to leave!" he was shaking the girl, screaming at her, forcing her to look at him. "Ry..Ryan. Em.. Em's gone. Ryan!" her voice broke and tears continued to fall as she flung herself into his strong arms. "Oh God I'm sorry Rumi. Oh Em..." he tipped his head into the crook of Rumi's neck for a mere second before swooping into action. He stripped of his jacket keeping hold of the weeping girl before using it to cover Em up. He carefully and gently closed her eyes and swept her hair. "Goodbye." He whispered quietly before turning to the quivering bundle he held. "Rumi it's time to say goodbye. We need to move now. Rumi Please. WAKE UP!" somehow his voice broke through her barrier and she turned to stare at him tear tracks across her dirty face. No longer crying. She beant down slowly kissing the dead girl's forehead "I'm sorry Em. I'll never forget you. I'll never forgive myself. This is all my fault. I love you." _

_She pulled up a statue at once. No more emotions. She took the boy's hand and they ran together. Further and further away from her friend. Form her happy life. "Faster Rumi. We're almost there. Come on Rumi !" the boy tugs on her arm and she follows her feet compiling willingly._

"_Now, now the games not over yet." A cold voice cut the trees and the boys slowly enclosed on the teens. Four of the boys created a ring around them as the pair closed together his hands pushing her behind him protectively. "Now looky here you're the last two. The last slut and the traitor." His voice was cold and slicing as his lips curled into a snarl. "You bastard! You sick twisted monsters!" the girl lunged forward only stopped by the boy's arms on hers. "Stop it Rumi. We're out numbered. Just think." He whispered in her ear in low tones. "Well that's not very polite is it boys? But you are upset... hmm how about this? If you two can beat my boys here I'll let you go." The boys started to laugh self confident that it would be impossible at four on two odds. "We'll do it" the boy's voice was strong and echoed through the woods like the screams had earlier. The girl stood strong and gripped his hand showing her determination. "Well then Boys get to it." Then it started._

_The fought hard. Kicking, punching, fighting tooth and claw. They fought together as a team. The girl grabbed one of the boys' knives that they had clearly brought for torture. She caught one of the boys in the stomach without even blinking before moving on to face the others. She was dancer, that fact became apparent as she joined in the bloody ballet. She moved quickly and cleverly yet she was not scrape free. Finally the last boy fell and they stood triumphant. Soon though the boy fell at her feet. "Ryan? Ryan ! What's wrong? Ryan?" she screamed for him and his eyelids fluttered. "Rumi... I'm so sorry... for everything... don't blame yourself just run...get away... I... I lov..." his eyelids fluttered shut and his voice stopped cracking. It stopped altogether. She screamed._

"_Look at that. Another body. I guess you killed another one." The voice cut through her pain. Her head tripped down. He thought she was crying. She bent down and kissed the dead boys still warm lips. She stood silently her head still bent as she turned to him. "You said we could leave..." her voices was emotionless and as she slowly brought her head up he saw her eyes were as glassy as that of the bodies he had condemned that day. Her face was expressionless. "Sure of course... that is if you can live with yourself." She stopped day when he said that. "I mean you are the reason that girl played, so that's one murder. That boy died protecting you, so that's two and of course there were all these boys. Your just as bad as I am." Suddenly his arms were around her waist and his head leant on her shoulder. Realisation hit her then. He was right? That was all she could think. "You're a sinful, dirty, monster. You do not deserve life." He hissed this into her ear as he pulled the knives in his hands through the skin on her stomach. A perfect 'X'. She fell forward. He followed after leaning on her, pressing her into the dirt to whisper in her ear again." As a monster you don't deserve to be happy ever again." And he pulled the blades across her back. She arched with pain but didn't scream. He lifted himself off her. "You're not going to kill me?" she propped weakly onto her arms almost begging him to as she trembled and fell back onto her side._

"_No living as a monster will be worse. You will have to live with your sins. Dying would be too easy... but don't worry we'll meet again. My hideous little monster." He left between the trees and darkness engulfed the girl._

_Monster..._

_Monster..._

_Monster..._

*End of Flashback*

"Miss... Miss it's that last stop" hands gently shook me awake and I was face to face with the man from earlier. I took in his dark eyes and the scars that reached his cheek before smiling. "Thank you." I croaked as I wiped my face and hurried away. Through the dark streets. Head down. Walk. Breathe. Turn.

Walk. Breathe. Turn.

**Mim: **well thanks for reading I know it is quite messed up( and late -.-) but still I hope you enjoyed it. Please review so that I know to continue and thanks to everyone who already has. So once again please read and review much love xx


End file.
